


"Happy Birthday to Me"

by HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox (GravityFallsDown)



Series: Hijack Modern AU! [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noise is what woke him up. Not that it was a loud noise. More like a soft click, like a shutter. It was the bed moving that made him open his eyes, only to have warm green eyes inchs away from his own. The freckle covered the face above his own smirked down at him, and he could feel the heat rush into his cheeks. Crap. “Morning Snowflake~” The male pretty much sang, awfully none the less, with the nastily voice of his. “Time to get up, busy day!” And with that, the auburn haired male jumped off the bed, pulling the white haired, half asleep male with him. “Wait-wha-” Jack started, but was interrupted by clothing hitting him in the face. “Get dressed will you.” Hiccup said, smile getting even bigger. “Ok. Sure, but first, how did you get into my unit?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The other male let out a chuckle. “That's for me to know, and you not to. Now, seriously, get dressed, stuff to do, places to go, people to see” and with that, the bedroom door slammed shut and the freckled male was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday to Me"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel. You probably could read it without reading the original story, you just wont get half the inside jokes in it. So if you want, feel free to go read the original story http://archiveofourown.org/works/1588985

A noise is what woke him up. Not that it was a loud noise. More like a soft click, like a shutter. It was the bed moving that made him open his eyes, only to have warm green eyes inchs away from his own. The freckle covered the face above his own smirked down at him, and he could feel the heat rush into his cheeks. Crap. “Morning Snowflake~” The male pretty much sang, awfully none the less, with the nastily voice of his. “Time to get up, busy day!” And with that, the auburn haired male jumped off the bed, pulling the white haired, half asleep male with him. “Wait-wha-” Jack started, but was interrupted by clothing hitting him in the face. “Get dressed will you.” Hiccup said, smile getting even bigger. “Ok. Sure, but first, how did you get into my unit?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The other male let out a chuckle. “That's for me to know, and you not to. Now, seriously, get dressed, stuff to do, places to go, people to see” and with that, the bedroom door slammed shut and the freckled male was gone. It took Jack a minute to register what had happened, then he finally looked at the clothes he had thrown at him. His good pair of brown pants, and his favourite blue hoodie. Wait. Jack looked down again. Clothes. Hiccup, his crush for three years now, was just in his room, face to face with him, then threw clothes at him, then left. Wait. What?!

Jack finally came down stairs, and was automatically attacked with a hug. Surprised, Jack looked down to see ginger hair. It wasn't crazy, or super red, which could only mean Anna. After returning the hug, the pale male looked around the room, to see his crazy group of five all standing around. “So... what's the occasion?” Jack questioned as the ginger backed away and stood next to her sister. The group of friends all just beamed at him. “What? What am I missing?” Jack asked, getting more confused by the second. As if rehearsed, the group burst out into song. No song other then 'happy birthday'. Oh, oh! With the last, non harmonised, note, the five started laughing at the puzzled look on the face of the birthday boy, who had managed to forget it was his birthday, again. With in the time rang of two seconds, the surprised look changed to murderous as the white haired male looked to the only other male in the room, who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “Hic” Jack started slowly, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Hey! Don't blame me! This was Merida's idea!” Hiccup said defensively, pointing at the wild haired female next to him, who gasped in response. “Don't pit thes oan me, dragon boy!” she responded with her thick Scottish accent. “Oh come on Jack, we have a fun day planned!” Elsa said, walking behind the white haired male and started pushing him towards the door. 

That's how Jack found himself sitting in-between Rapunzel and Anna, in the back seat of a very small car. Elsa driving him to his doom. “So, are you sure I cant just stay at home?” He asked, and got an elbow in the gut for it. “Jack! Don't be so rude!” Anna said with a laugh at the distressed look. “Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?” Rapunzel asked her friend seriously, to which he sighed. “Who wants to be reminded that they are another year older?” He countered. If Jack was truly honest, he hadn't celebrated his birthday since his seventeenth, which was completely his choice. The four girls in the car laughed at his response. Jack just crossed his arms and leaned as far back into the seat he could, only to get shoved by the two girls next to him. “Why am I the one in the middle? Shouldn't I get automatic rights to the front seat?” Jack whined as he leaned forwards, trying to find the best position that actually gave him room. “Yoo can't drife, an' ye don't ken whaur we're goin' sae shut yer trap, Frost.” Merida replied with an entrained manner, as she looked to the back seat in amusement.

An hour and a half later and Jack couldn't have been happier to be outside. Not that he was happy to be out and about, no, he still despised that part, he was just happy to be out of the car. It wasn't long after Merida had told him to be quite that Elsa put on a CD and the girls decided to sing as loud as humanly possible. Jacks face lit up slightly when he saw where they were, which was only the best ice-rink in all of Berk. Ok, maybe he would enjoy just this one birthday. Jack turned to his friends and beamed a smile, but before he could say anything Anna bet him to it. “This really was Hiccup's idea.” she said happily as she jumped on the boot of the small, blue, car. “Anna, get off the car.” Elsa said with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, lets go inside” Jack looked around the car park, looking for a certain black motorbike; about a year ago Hiccup decided it was time to upgrade his small but noisy car, to something more dangerous and more noisy; but found nothing of the sorts. Jack felt his heart sink just a little, but he looked over to his friends that were there again and decided that it was fine if Hiccup wasn't there. Sure, the other male was the one that planned the whole stupid thing, but if he didn't want to be there, fine. 

The group of fine entered the big white building, only to be greeted straight away by the women behind the desk. She smiled brightly and waved to the group. “You're early!” She said amused as she walked around the counter. “Astrid?” Jack asked shocked, as the slightly shorter female hugged him. “Yep, Happy Birthday Frost.” Astrid let go and stood in front of the group with the biggest grin on her face. “I was hopping the rest would get here before I told you the awesome news about how awesome I am, but since that idiot is late, I'm just going to tell you. I got the whole ice-rink booked off for the day. Just for you guys.” Jack's eyes widened and he found himself grabbing the blonde and pulling her into a big hug. “Have I ever told you, that you were my favourite person ever?” Jack said with a laugh, which didn't take long for the other girls to start as well. “Yeah, yeah, stop sucking up and go have fun.” Astrid said, pulling away and pointing towards the door.

Jacks smile dropped when he got in. His friends has giving him no prior notice of going ice-skating, meaning he didn't bring his own skates, which mean one thing. Rentals. Jack shuttered at the thought, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Jack turned around to see a beaming male holding out a pair of ice-skates. No other skates then the ones Jack was just thinking about. “Hiccup!” Jack said excitedly as he grabbed the skates out of the other males hands. “I was late because I thought you may have wanted them”. The white haired male looked up from the skates to his friends face, and went to thank him, but that isn't what came out of his mouth. “Wait, how did you know where they were?” Yeah, Jack. Good job, you can't just accept kindness, can you. “I-uh. Didn't?” Hiccup said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck but before Jack could say anything more a small voice spoke from behind Hiccup. “Have you told him yet?!” a young brunette girl asked, turning the corner. It took a total of one millisecond for Jack to throw down his ice-skates and wrap the girl in a hug, even going as far as to give her a teasingly kiss on the cheek. “Ew! Jack!” She complained, pushing him away. “What?! I missed my darling sister! Didn't she miss me?” He mocked as he let go of the brunette. “Do you kiss everyone you miss?” Jack couldn't help but laugh at his sisters comment. “So who is ready to skate?” Hiccup piped up from behind the two Frost's, to which the siblings both smiled at.

“So, was celebrating your birthday as bad as you thought?” Hiccup grinned as he leaned against the barrier. Jack jumped slightly as he turned to look at his friend. “No, I guess not, since some idiot went out of his way to get my sister and friends all in the same place” he said, looking back out to the ice, only to start laughing at Merida, who happened to fall flat on her ass. Hiccup mumbled something that Jack didn't catch, so instead of questioning what it was, Jack moved on. “So, are you going to get on the ice at any point?” The white haired male asked, turning around to face his friend, placing both hands on the barrier. “Wish I could Snowflake, but this says otherwise” the older male said with a laugh, pointing at his left leg. Prosthetic, right. “Well next time, don't let your leg fall off, then you can join in with doing fun things” Jack teased, letting go of the Barrier. “Oh ha-ha. I'll remember that next time” was the reply he got, along with an eye roll. “Go enjoy your skate” Hiccup said with another laugh and walked off. Jack watched his friend walk off. Friend. Ugh. Jack hit his head into the barrier lightly. Thinking about the conversation he just had with Hiccup, this was probably why they were still just friends after two years. With a sigh of defeat, Jack decided he would go help his red headed friend, in hopes she would stop falling over.

Jack sat down on one of the plastic chairs, and loosened his skates. Ice-skate was fun, sure, but he wasn't someone who enjoyed wearing shoes for a long period of time. “Hey! Hey, you!” Jack shouted to the person behind the counter in the cafe, hopping to get their attention. When he did, Jack started to laugh. “Ha-ha, laugh it up Frost” said the bored, blonde male. “What do you want?” When Jack finally calmed down, he asked if the male could kindly bring him a drink. Two minutes later the other male was shoving down a bottle of water in front of him. “Anything else your queenness?” He asked, crossing his arm. “I think you mean, your highness, Tuff” a nastily voice said from the entry in an amused tone. “Ugh, whatever.” and with that, the blonde male left, back to behind the counter. “So Ruff works in a cafe, and Tuff works here?” Jack questioned seriously, only to get a shrug reply from his friend. “Thank you, you are so helpful.” the white haired male said, rolling his eyes. Grabbing his drink, it was just as the liquid started going down his throat that the male across from him spoke up. He spoke fast, and without breaks, but Jack choked on his drink anyway, surprised by what he thought the other male had just said. After a short coughing fit, and a few hits on his own chest, he looked over to the auburn haired male, only to see him chewing on his bottom lip. “I'm sorry?” Jack asked again, now that all the drink was gone. With a deep breath, green eyes met blue and the freckled male asked his question again, but slower. “I was thinking, since your lease is running out, and Bunnymund is moving out, maybe you would want to, you know, move in with me?” Jack tried to process everything his friend has just said. 

“What did you say?” Rapunzel asked excitedly, holding on the the ice-rinks barrier, moving slowly. “I-I didn't. I kind of strapped up my skates and came straight back on here” the look his friend gave him was a mix of sympathy and irritation. “Jack, he is going to think you don't want to” the brunette stopped, to which the white haired male copied and fiddled with the bottom of his jumper. “Maybe I don't” Jack was expecting a comforting hug from his friend, but instead receive a small slap on the side of the head. “Ow! What was that for?” “This is the guy you said 'I love you' to after a few months! You have the opportunity to live with him, and you are saying you don't want to? Jackson Overland, the boy who complains when he goes a day without seeing Hiccup, doesn't want to live with him?” Rapunzel said seriously, crossing her arms, and glaring at her friend. Jack glanced over to the other end of the rink, where Hiccup leaned against the railing again. “It's been three years Punzie, and we are still just friends, can you really blame me for not wanting to move in with him?” Jack wouldn't conciser himself impatient, but after the first year and a half of 'just being friends' Jack accepted that his friend wouldn't only ever consider him that, a friend. None of that changed his feelings about him though, three years after he first met the freckled male, and he was still head over heels. Jack was slightly shocked when he actually received a hug this time, and even more shocked when he felt the cold surface on his back. “Oh! Are you ok Jack!? I'm sorry” Rapunzel said, while trying to get herself up. “Fine!” Jack said breathlessly as he sat up.

It was officially time for them all to start heading home, and once out in the car park, Jack noticed one problem. “Wait, how is Emma getting home?” Jack said, holding his little sisters hand. “We can take her home” Elsa said with a smile, holding her hand out, to which the young brunette took. Once they got to the car, Jack once again gave the females a confused look. “Wait. Then how am I getting home?” Jack asked, when realisation dawned on him. “I'm sure Hiccup has room” Anna said, proving what Jack had just thought. With a quick glance behind him, he saw the auburn haired male smiling and talking with Astrid. “And maybe you can finally give him your answer” Rapunzel said, hopping into the car. “I hate you all, I hope you know that”. Jack walked over to Hiccup feeling strangely awkward, last time he felt this awkward around the freckled male would have been that they became official friends. Jack saw Astrid tapped on Hiccups shoulder and pointed at him, which only made his stomach fill with more butterflies. “I kind of need a lift home” Jack simply stated, nodding towards the bike. Hiccup gave him a soft smile. “I thought it was a death trap?” The older male said with a awkward chuckle. The two stood in silence for about ten seconds before Astrid broke it but announcing her departure. Once the blonde female had left, Hiccup once again turned to look at the slightly shorter male. “So, uh, about what I asked before, you don't have to, it was just a suggestion” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, if you were too, there would be a few conditions.” Jack raised one eyebrow, which was Hiccups cue to go on. “Uh, one, you would need to pay rent – I think that one is a given” Jack nodded his head in agreement. “Two, you would have to put up with Toothless, he sleeps wherever he wants, when ever he wants, if he goes to sleep on you, leave him, or he will probably whine for the next month” Jack slightly chuckled at that one. It was true, Hiccup's cat was the most spoilt animal he had ever met. “And, uh, thirdly, you would have to be moving in, as my boyfriend” With one word, Jack felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Surly he didn't hear that right. Dreaming? Jack pinched himself in the arm, only to hear an awkward chuckle. “Not dreaming, again. You are still weird though”. Hiccup said, only to be punched on the arm softly by the younger male. “Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?” A wide smile spread across the freckled face. “So that's a yes?” “No, it's not, I've only had a crush on you for three years, you idiot” Jack said, grabbing onto the leather jacket that the older male was wearing, and pulled him forwards. It wasn't the first kiss the two shared, or the second, or even the third, but it was the first official kiss as a couple, and as corny as it was, that was special for Jack. Pulling away, Jack slightly straightened out Hiccups jacket. “Well, happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry for Merida's talking parts, I want to show the accent, but I can't do it justice and I'm so sorry.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this for my friend because she was down, and she highly enjoyed the original story, but hated the ending!  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
